Destiny
by Padfootsbabe88
Summary: Sirius starts having feelings for a close friend and Lily and James start cannoodling, with the threat of Voldemort hanging overhead


**Chapter 1: Feelings**

Sirius Black glanced at the sleeping form lying on the other side of the compartment, his gray eyes very confused and a little nervous. He stretched his 6 foot 3 inch frame just a little, brushed his bangs out of his eyes, and swallowed.

'God!' He thought, running his hands through his shaggy but short black hair. 'How could I even imagine having these feelings for her! She's my best friend! Aspens best friend! But no, no, I'm not really, I'm just imagining having these feelings. They'll go away. I'm sure!' He told himself to relax, and believed he had until he jumped out of his skin when she shifted. He looked over at her and breathed a deep sigh of relief when he realized that she was still sleeping and **couldn't **hear what he was thinking.

He sat back, watched and pondered those thoughts. Sydney Malfoy was one of those girls who when she walked into a room full of strangers wasn't the first one to be noticed. That was accomplished by her eight best friends, her cousin Riley Turner, Mary Thomas, Alice Murdock, Aspen Black, James and Kim Potter, Remus Lupin and himself. But she was one of those people that once you got one look, you automatically looked at again, to make sure that you actually saw her. She was a fairy child, small and thin with long silky black hair and a heart shaped face that was faster to smile than frown. Her eyes were closed, and they were what caused you to look twice. They were a startling ice blue, framed by long black lashes, that seemed to bore into your very deepest secrets. Sydney was a prime secret keeper, she could get the deepest, darkest secrets the first time she met you, and she could keep them. Almost everyone she knew and cared about trusted her, yet she trusted a select few; he was honored to be one of them. She had milky soft, olive colored skin that covered a muscular but petite 5'2" frame. Sirius sighed, she was beautiful, both inside and out. He had always known that, right?

Sirius and Sydney had known each other for their whole lives. Their parents had been in the same social circle and the two of them had met at the first party their parents had, at the Blacks house, when they were only 4 years old. Sirius' twin sister Aspen had bonded with Sydney at that first meeting and they had become fast friends. (And that was how Sirius Black became close to Sydney Malfoy, through his twin sister. Aspen and Sydney would play together almost every day and soon enough it was commonplace for Sydney to be there, when she wasn't there Sirius was surprised.) Sirius hadn't been really close until they started school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 5 ½ years ago. They were in most of the same classes, and took the same electives in their third year. They also enjoyed doing many of the same things, and no one rivaled her knowledge and collection of dungbombs. I mean he couldn't feel like this for her, she had seen him in his boxers, he had dunked her in the pool and she had dunked him right back. She had thrown breakable objects at his head along with his own sister. She practically was his sister. And if he had tried to take off her bathing suit last summer, so what, it wasn't because he wanted to see what was under it specifically, just general. At least that was what he kept telling himself.

A groan came from the other side of the compartment and Sirius picked up a magazine lying next to him that someone else had been reading. He didn't look at it, but watched Sydney over the top of it. She stretched and yawned and then opened her eyes which automatically came to rest on him. It seemed natural for him to be the first thing she saw after she woke up as much as it seemed natural for him to be watched by her. For a second, she looked confused, and then a glint of laughter came into her eyes.

"Siri," she said barely containing a smile, "why are you reading a copy of the Quibbler upside down?"

Sirius looked down and saw that he was in fact reading The Quibbler, his least favorite magazine, upside down. "This astronomy thing was in here, and it really interested me." He said quickly, throwing the magazine in a nervous twitch. To his horror he felt his face flushing, so he turned to face Sydney with a defiant expression on his face.

Sydney was wise enough to keep her laughter hidden, but couldn't help the smile on her face. "So, where are the others? Did I sleep long enough that everyone got tired of listening to my snores?"

Sirius smiled, "No, of course not, Peter went to the bathroom," here he paused and a mischievous grin broke out on his face, "forty five minutes ago!" When Sydney heard this, a similar grin broke out on her face. Sirius plowed on still smiling. "Alice and Frank are in the compartment over there," he pointed "snogging as if their life depended on it. Mary went for a walk for inspiration, she said, and, oh you'll love this, James went to ask Lily Evans if she wants to come to his house for New Years!"

"Oh my God, NO! Why does he do this? He is so sad!" Sydney said savagely her fingers at her temples, as if warding off a migraine. "Sirius, I do not want to spend all of my New Years in the presence of Lily Evans."

Sirius smiled at this and at the look on Sydney's face. Their personalities were the same on some points, and this was one of them. But at others, they were on different planes entirely.

"You know what Syd, I don't want to either! So we'll hang out together right?"

"Right!"

At that moment James Potter was sucking up his courage to ask Lily Evans just what Sirius and Sydney were talking about. He took a deep breath and opened the door to the compartment, running his hands through his hair. Lily Evans looked up at him and smiled at his sharply indrawn breath.

'She is beautiful,' he thought not for the first time today. She was smiling and curled up on one of the couches in the compartment she was sharing with her two best friends, who James wasn't so crazy about, Bellatrix and Narcissa Black. The two cousins were both in Slytherin and complete bitches. Also, they were complete gossip queens; if you wanted to know anything about anyone in Hogwarts, they were the ones to go to.

He looked around the compartment, trying to find something to comment on, when the only thing that came to his mind was "Sure got a lot of baggage!" He spotted Riley Turner, the only person there that he was actually friends with.

Riley was Sydney's cousin and one of her best friends. She was 5'6" and had an athletic build, she was muscular and very strong, her body was accentuated by her bright green eyes, the eyes of a model. Her layered blonde hair was shoulder length and shiny, and she had an eagerness about her that made you want to laugh when with her. Many had made the mistake of thinking her a dumb blonde, James among them. She was bright and quick and her tongue and temper were matched only by her cousin. But, of course, she had ditzy moments, just like everyone else, but Riley had the bad luck of having them happen in front of the whole school.

"Hey Ri," (pronounced RYE, as in the bread), he said embarrassed, and feeling a faint flush come along, he said quickly, "whats up?"

"Hey James, I'm great how are you?" she said enthusiastically.

"Good," he mumbled feeling more embarrassed by the second, "um Ri, Sirius and Sydney are a couple compartments down, and I'm sure they would love some company." He said while silently pleading with her to leave. Feeling bad, he tried to redeem himself by saying, "Although, Sydney was asleep when I left, so I don't know if you want to go…" she had always felt a little uncomfortable with Sirius anyway, but she smiled up at him, with a knowing look in her eyes and said, "Thanks James that sounds great!"

She gathered her things and said an awkward goodbye to the other girls in the compartment. As she walked away she stretched up and gave him a light kiss on the cheek and whispered, so only he could hear it, "Good Luck!"

He felt reassured a little at that, but still he gulped and then turned and faced the other three with his most charming lopsided grin on his face.

**Chapter 2: Facing the Fire**

When Lily Evans caught sight of that grin she scowled and decided right then and there that James Potter was the cockiest man she knew. 'No,' she corrected herself, 'not man but boy.' And boy did she hate him.

But, she had to admit, if it wasn't for his personality, he would have to be the most perfect piece of man flesh she had ever seen. Six feet tall with all that rippling muscle from Quidditch workouts under that gleaming tan skin and to top it off, his beautiful long, thin face; and that's not even where it stopped. On that beautiful face, he had bright blue eyes and a slightly crooked nose, which gave him an aura of toughness, she loved that cute slightly messy black hair, and best of all, at least to her, that full mouth with all those gleaming white teeth underneath, it was the kind of mouth you could imagine giving long and sweet kisses that made you weak in the knees.

All in all, he was the perfect package, if you could get rid of all the cockiness, rudeness, and his need to break the rules.

She watched absently as he asked her friends for a moment alone with her and nodded at their questioning look. When they left she met James' eyes where he was standing, still by the door.

"Hey Lily." He said nervously.

"James." She said simply and harshly.

"Ah, you're still mad about the little incident at the beginning of the term. I was hoping you had forgotten that."

"You blew up a toilet in my face!"

"Yeah, sorry about that once again!" he said barely containing the laughter threatening to bubble up in his throat as he remembered the experience.

"Er…" he said clearing his throat loudly, "I was wondering, you know, if you don't already have plans and all, would you like to come to my house for a big New Year's Eve party?"

Lily looked up, ready to say no, but something made her stop and reconsider. As she looked at James, she saw something she had never before seen in him before, comfortlessness, and she quite liked the fact that she was the cause of it.

She smiled at that thought; she had never seen him feel the least bit awkward in any situation, ever! That in its self made her relent, although she felt a strange quiver in her heart to see him like this. She quickly squashed that thought and gave him one of her rare smiles, "I'd love to come James."

He smiled back at her, relieved, and not a little surprised, his chest felt much lighter, "Well, here is an invitation, it says what time and everything and it's a portkey, so whenever you want to come over just tap it and say 'Potter residence' and you'll be right there. And, everyone in Gryffindor is coming, and few from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, so I'm sure you'll know someone there, oh and," he seemed to get some of his nervousness back now, "a few people are sleeping over at my house, so if you want to you can join them." Seeing the speculation in her face, he quickly added, "don't worry, the guys and girls will be separated and everything, you'll most likely be with Riley, Sydney Malfoy, Alice Murdock, Mary Thomas, and Aspen and Andromeda Black, and oh, you'll be staying in my sister Kim's room, so you'll see her too. And yeah, I think that's pretty much it."

"Wow, um James I don't think I'm gonna be sleeping over though, but thanks so much for asking!"

"Oh," James said, not that surprised that she had said no, "well then we'll see you at the party!"

Lily stood there a little shell shocked, so when she saw him walking out she hurried after him, "oh James, I forgot something," she looked a little embarrassed to be asking this but she said, "what should I wear?"

James felt the corners of his mouth twitch up at that and was surprised when Lily did not yell at him. She just smiled back at him, looking a little sheepish while he said "Oh, probably just jeans and a shirt, its pretty casual."

Lily watched him walk away with a feeling in her stomach that she couldn't place, but she did know one thing, she couldn't stop thinking about that moment for a long time after that.

James walked into the compartment and felt something out of place among a group of friends. He looked around and saw that Sydney and Sirius were playing a game of Exploding Snap, like they had a thousand other times before, but this time, something felt different, not bad but different. He stamped a foot on those thoughts and put them away for consideration at a later date. He also knew that whatever it was, it would sort itself out eventually. But he walked into the compartment with his arms spread wide and exclaimed happily,

"Guess what guys, I have great news!"

"Oh please tell me that Lily can't come!" Sydney piped in hopefully never looking up from the cards.

"No, silly," James laughed, "of course she can come!"

"You say that like it's a good thing." Sydney drawled, a scowl lighting up her face for two reasons, the news James bore and the fact that the card house that she and Sirius had been building had just blown up after she put a card on it. She got up angry and sat down with a huff next to James. Riley moved over to take her spot and play another round of Exploding snap with Sirius.

"Of course it's a good thing Syd," James laughed, he was too happy to let his friends and their pessimistic attitudes bring him down.

Although, I think she's still a little mad about the dung bomb joke." Despite the best intentions, he felt a grin break out on his face.

"Well, god she FLUSHED IT! Who does that anyway!" Sirius butted in at a momentary lapse in the game, but was quickly recalled to it.

"Oh yeah," Sydney's face broke into a maniacal grin when she remembered that incident, "that was good! Wait, why did she flush it again?"

"She thought it was poo! It's a common mistake!"

"Amateur," Sydney scoffed, "and she's spending New Years with us!"

"Syd, she's not that bad, really!" Riley said offhandly, still giving her full attention to the game at hand. "The only thing is she hangs out with two complete witches!"

"Hey," Sirius said, trying to sound offended, "those two witches are my cousins!"

"Syd, please be nice," James became worried, he wanted Sydney's good opinion, it meant a lot to him, and he knew how cruel she could be when she wanted to be, it was the Malfoy genes or something, "she really means a lot to me."

Sydney looked like she was not going to agree, Lily Evans was her enemy, or something, but with a look up at James' face she relented, "Don't worry Jamie poo," Sydney said comforting him, "I'll be spending all night with him," she jerked a thumb at Sirius, "so I'll be too drunk to be mean."

James smiled, "Ok, two things, 1. never call me Jamie poo, 2. thank you, that eases my fears considerably."

After James left, Lily had to wait only thirty seconds before her best friends rushed into the room.

"Oh my God," Narcissa, the more ditzy girl rushed over and grabbed Lily's hand, "What did he want, was it ok that we left?..." she kept rambling but Lily stopped listening.

She sent an amused glance at Bellatrix and once again marveled at how different the cousins were.

Narcissa was tall and thin with long blonde hair that went to her waist and silvery gray eyes. She had delicate features, a small nose and thin lips. She had fair skin and took good care of it. She was a classic model-esque beauty, and at around 5'8", the boys flocked to her. (Think of an evil Nicole Kidman)

Bellatrix was in contrast, 2 inches shorter than her sister, and was stockier as well. She, like her distant cousin Sydney, had olive toned skin plus she was much curvier than Narcissa. Her features were also heavier then her sisters. While Narcissa was delicate and elegant, Bellatrix's eyes were dark and heavy lidded, she had a large nose, but one that fit her face, her lips were also very large and full. She did not have to face of a classic beauty, but many guys were attracted to her.

"Ok Lily, but really what happened?" Narcissa was about to die, so Lily explained, what James had asked and looked at the two different expressions on their faces. Narcissa looked happy and confused, Lily could see why, she had always known and hated James Potter, why would she agree to go to his house now?

Bellatrix's expression was very different from her sisters. She was happy Lily could see, but, Lily saw something else on her face, cold calculation, if she wasn't mistaken. Lily had seen that look on Bellatrix's face many times before, and she did not want to be on the receiving end of it. Lily could read most people like the books she so loved. This amazing talent was courtesy of her sister Petunia; Petunia was so moody that you had to be able to read her feelings, or else, you guessed it, flying objects.

Lily was sure of what she read on Bellatrix's face, and if she had to admit, a little worried about it as well. So, she decided to bite the bullet, "What ya thinking Bell?"

Bellatrix said one simple word, "Sabotage," a cruel smile lit her face up with a coldness that sent shivers down Lily's spine.

"NO Bellatrix, I am not sabotaging James in his own house!"

"Lily, you could get the revenge you always wanted for him doing all those things to you that you hated so much! You know you want to do it!" Bellatrix said the last part in a cold convincing tone, that made Lily shiver again.

"NO, Bellatrix," Lily said firmly, "I'm not like that!"

Bellatrix didn't say anything after that, and either did Narcissa, for she was really just a toy of her sister, but Lily could feel a rift that had started with this conversation, and it seemed to get larger with every second that went by in silence.

**Chapter 3: Homecomings**

The Mauraders and the girls arrived at Kings Cross and said goodbye to each other. On the short cab ride to the airport Sydney pondered many things, mainly her feelings for Sirius Black.

To tell the truth, she had always had something of a yen for him, but this past semester it had grown almost to a breaking point. She didn't know what she was going to do about it 'but,' she reasoned, 'what happened, happened, and there was no stopping it.' She paid the cab and walked to the private plane she had bought with her parent's money to get back and forth from school. Her family really didn't care enough to send a portkey or broom and this way, she got an excellent view of her homeland. She sat down and buckled her seat belt, greeting the staff that had been with her for about 6 years as they readied the plane for the ride home.

As the plane soared over the Scottish highlands, Sydney was awed by their beauty, as always. As she landed she spotted her family castle. Its beauty was astounding and Sydney loved it, but her awe and joy in the beauty of the place was marred by the hate of the family inside of it. Her family was the Scottish branch of the Malfoy's and she hated every one of them.

Her older brother Vincent was horrible, a molester and all around bastard, if the truth be told. Even worse, he could do no wrong in the eyes of her parents. They never tired of comparing her to him. 'You know your brother did this and your brother did that. Why can't you?' It made her sick.

Her mother was more mellow and easy-going than a shy dog. She took any abuse that was thrown at her, physical or verbal, she never stood up for herself, yet whenever her daughter was in earshot, she found something new to criticize. Sydney tried to avoid her as much as possible.

Her father was by far the worst of them though. He was moody, temperamental, and flew into a rage if Sydney even looked the wrong way. He took out those feelings in physical abuse of his wife and daughter. Her mother took her share meekly, but Sydney was cut from a different cloth. As a result of her fathers rages Sydney had learned to hide even her most important feelings behind a bland mask and knew how to defend herself with her own 2 hands and feet. She sighed and threw open the doors thought that she might have a little fun because she was in a good mood, so, she yelled, "Hello precious family, I'm home!"

When she saw the look on her fathers face, she smiled, and got herself ready for a fight.

Sirius, James and Kim walked into the Potter mansion arguing about something which had a special meaning for all of them.

"If you like someone I think they have a right to know you feel that way. That way you can see if they like you back." Kim stated matter-o-factly.

"But if they don't," James countered his sister, "then you get hurt and the only one to blame is yourself."

"Yea I guess," Kim gave in, "but I don't know, it doesn't seem right to me. Sirius what do you think?"

Sirius looked lost in thought, while he said, "What if it's a friend?"

The twins looked on in puzzlement, "Siri, what…." Kim trailed off as Sirius continued.

"What if the person you like is a friend, someone who you care about as something other than a lustful roll in the bed, because then if you say something, and they don't feel the same way, not only will your feelings for that person get smashed down and you get hurt, there will be awkwardness between the two of you, wouldn't there?"

"Well yea, I guess," Kim said resigned as James nodded his agreement, "but I still think that its best to tell them how you feel."

James said, "You are so thick Kim," just as the doorbell rang, "Sirius, can you get that?" he asked with his hands full, "whoever it is just tell them to go away for a bit." He put the thoughts he was having about his best friend and someone he considered more like a sister than anything else to the side to be dealt with later. 'Although, he said to himself, already thinking, 'I'm going to need to have a talk with Sirius, and explain things to my very stupid sister.'

Sirius nodded his consent and set off to the doorway, the thoughts rolling around in his head making the headache he had developed while listening to the Potters rant about love grew larger.

'Stupid gits,' he thought annoyed, 'They couldn't even see something he had spelled out for them right in front of their faces.' He sighed, he'd just have to try again another time. He opened the door ready to give whoever was there a very cold shoulder when his eyes widened, staring at the person standing there.

Riley Turner walked through the large doors to her own home, her older brother Mike by her side. Her family was also of Malfoy descent, her mother had been one as a child; but unlike her cousin Sydney, Riley had quite a nice family life. Her mother and father were warm and loving, and there was nothing to hide in their household. Granted, they were a little strict with their children, but that was only because they loved them so much, or at least Riley kept telling herself that, so that she wouldn't kill one of them soon.

She sighed when she walked into the house and heard her mother rushing towards them, the one thing Julie Turner could not get over was the fact that Riley had never had a serious boyfriend. It wasn't that no one had ever caught her eye, many had, just none enough to keep them past a few months.

To make her mothers day, for the whole year now, she had actually never had a boyfriend, she knew she was in for it soon when her mother came in and hugged them both hard.

"Oh my babies," she said thickly, "I'm so glad you're home! Oh, Riley, Stephanie just called, Sydney got in a fight with her dad and ran away again, do you know where she is?"

"Yes Mom, but NO, as I've said before and will again, I CAN'T tell you where because they will just go and bust her again!" she said the rehearsed line like she always did, exasperated, "Like the last three times I told you!" she muttered angry. Now, she wouldn't get to see Sydney until Christmas in about 4 days, she would call over to James' later that night without her Mom and Dad knowing to see what had happened this time.

But that was a thought for a later time, she said to herself and followed her mother and brother into the living room. She sunk into one of the armchairs, rested her head one of the armrests and jumped when a large, furry, black object plopped itself right next to her head. She relaxed again when she saw the familiar green eyes on a large black head.

**_Hey Ice, _**Riley thought toward her daemon, scratching her behind the ears, **_how've you been? I've missed you!_**

_I've missed you too Riley, and I've been fine,_ Ice's voice was lilting, and a bit throaty, _and how have you been?_

_**I'm fine, maybe this year you can come with me to school, I know you'll like that!**_

_Maybe, and I know I would like that, listen to your mother though._

Riley sat back, her hand scratching Ice behind the ears, as she listened to her mother speak with one ear. Ice, or Black Ice, her full name, was a black jaguar, and like her name, she was as thick and hard to crack as ice for some, and the only person she truly loved was Riley. While she had no quarrel with any of Riley's friends, and was fond of Sydney, mostly because she was Riley's cousin, Riley was the only one she would do anything for.

Daemons were supposed to know when you had found your true love, but Riley did not see how Ice would be able to tell; and even if she could tell, she would never admit it. She was centered on herself and Riley, she didn't care about anyone else's' problems and did even less when those problems affected Riley in some way. Plus, how could Ice possibly bear not being the only one in Riley's heart, she didn't know how the daemon would survive it.

"So, Riley, how is it?"

"Hmm?" Riley woke from her reverie to find her mother asking her a question, "Sorry Mum, I didn't hear, I'm very tired you know."

"Oh, of course sweetie, you had a long trip! But I was just asking how the boyfriend search was going?"

Mike leered over their mothers shoulders annoyingly, it was at times like these that she hated him so much.

"It's going fine Mum," Riley said resignedly, "just peachy."

"So, have you found anyone yet?"

"NO! Mum, I'll be sure to tell you when I do! OK?"

"OK," her mother ever happy, flounced up, "now, lets get you two settled."

"What are you doing here?" he asked amazed, "especially looking like that?"

Sydney Malfoy stared up at him with a defiant gaze, "Will you let me in?" she spoke the words with some difficulty.

"I was told to tell everyone to leave us alone for a bit but, I don't know, maybe seeing as its you, hmmm… I guess I can let you in." He spoke with a smile but made no motion to move.

"Move then."

"Give me a reason."

"Oh, you want a reason Sirius Black," Sydney was getting angry, he could tell, but her face was as bland as if she were just bored in Professor Binns' class, "OK, here's a reason, I've got a shiner that hurts like a bitch, a bloody lip, I swear one of my teeth is about to fall out, I think I may have a broken rib, I have to piss like a monkey and if I have to hold these bags much longer I'm going to drop them."

"You know, I don't know if that merits an invitation inside." His eyes glinted with laughter and he invited her to share the joke.

But Sydney was not in the mood for joking, she let one little glint of warning creep into her glare, and she knew he saw it as he reacted surprised. "Are you going to let me in or not?"

"No," he fought back with his own temper, "I don't think I will."

"Fine," she shrugged, turned away, and moved to the side, "Arrow, move him."

The next thing Sirius knew, he was on the floor with the breath knocked out of him and he had a large leopard sitting on his chest. The leopard licked her chops and he gulped, "Arrow, don't play with him," Sydney chastised, "he's still a friend even if he is an ass sometimes." She said the last part with a glare towards serious.

"I've never met her before," Sirius said, embarrassed that his voice was much higher than it normally was.

Sydney noticed too and smiled and winced when her lip cracked again, "She's a daemon, a gift from my grandparents."

"Beautiful," he wheezed, "but could you move her?"

"Ask her yourself," she responded, "I don't control her."

So Sirius mucked up his pride and stuck out his hand, "Lady Arrow, you are beautiful, but could you please get off me, so I could sit up and greet your beautiful mistress." Arrow stuck her paw in his hand and he kissed it, after that she jumped up and butted against Sydney's leg. Sydney reached a hand down and let it run down the leopards back. Arrow kept up her rubbing as he sat up and watched them with affection, there was obviously a deep bond between the two, he was wondering how he could create such a bond with Sydney when he heard something, and not with his ears

_I like him, _said a deep throaty voice with a hint of a purr laced into it, exactly how you would expect a cat to sound.

**_Oh woop-de-doo for you Arrow, finally you like one of my friends!_**

_Oh be quiet, I like Aspen, Riley, James and Kim don't I? But I like Aspen's twin better. He's the one you know._

_**You don't bloody know that Arrow, last time you said that it was about James, and then I told you about his obsession with Lily and you said, Whoops my bad! Come on, I don't trust you on this topic.**_

****Sirius watched this exchange go on with wonder, Sydney's face never changed expression while she spoke, and he knew it was Sydney's voice, it sounded just like it did out loud, and he knew the other voice was Arrow's, but if his history of daemons was correct the only person who could speak to one or hear one speak was the one it was connected to, so how could he hear it? It was something to think on, and ask Remus about.

_Fine don't, _Arrow thought at her mistress, _but remember, this is the one thing that we daemons know for sure. Just wait, you'll see, you are destined for him._

_**No I'm not Arrow, you know the prophecy.**_

_As well as you do, but it seems only I remember the last line._

_**OK, OK, fine, but he doesn't like me in that way. I'm just his friend.**_

_Believe what you want, I know better. _Arrow switched quickly and rubbed up against Sirius' shoulder. He watched her lope away in confusion but decided not to mention it to Sydney. He saw the strange look on Sydney's face though and asked her,

"She say something that bugged you?"

"No," Sydney replied, looking strange still, "just something to think about."

Before he could ask her what that was, he heard someone come down the stairs "Sirius," Kim's voice carried down the stairs, "who was at the door? I swear I saw Arrow." As she turned the corner and saw who stood there, she said, "Maybe that's cuz I did!"

"Hey Kime," Sydney said, seemingly all smiles, "thought I'd stop by and pay a visit!"

"Syd," she said and then sighed angrily, "not again! God, can you not provoke him for once! I mean you don't even try!"

"Nope," Sydney said amusement in her eyes, "it just comes naturally." Suddenly she gagged, and then spit something out into her hand. Sirius looked closer, it was a bloody tooth.

"Oh Syd, bloody hell, I don't know how to fix teeth! What are we going to do?"

"Kime, calm down," Sydney said in soothing tones, "you may not know how to fix teeth but luckily I brought along someone who does! Medina come here for a minute!"

Sirius gasped as a dark red bird suddenly flew into the room, his eyes widened even more when he recognized a phoenix. Sydney sat on the floor gingerly while the phoenix circled the room, singing a beautiful song. It landed on Sydney's lap and looked up at her with inquiring eyes. "Alright Dean, here you go," Sydney leaned her head down and Sirius saw one pearly tear fall into her mouth, "thanks Dean!" she said, with a smile and the phoenix flew out again. "OK Kime, fix me up!"

"OK," Kim said, "but first," she grabbed Sydney in a tight hug, "thank God you're OK!"

"OW, yea definitely have a broken rib!"

"UGH! Why do you do this every time?" Kim said in a disgruntled manner, but Sirius could tell that underneath it all she was actually very happy to see Sydney.

"Kim," James called down the stairs, "why the hell is Arrow here? Sydney's at her place right? Or am I just going crazy?" He rounded the bend and saw Sydney and immediately pulled her up into a hug. "Oh, Syd, are you all right!"

"OW! Seriously broken rib! Do you people not hear me?"

A second after that, Aspen appeared in the foyer, (where they were at the time), and said, "Didn't work, again, they still hate you Sirius," she saw Sydney and gasped, "oh Syd, not again!" and went to give her hug.

Sydney started moving away the moment Aspen opened her arms but she wasn't fast enough, and got engulfed in yet another hug, she patted Aspen on the back quickly and then when she didn't let go, pushed her away quickly. "OK listen, I have a BROKEN RIB, in case you've never had a broken rib before, IT HURTS, especially when you hug me! So now could someone PLEASE fix this before someone gives me another hug!"

"Um, excuse me?" Sirius said quietly, James, Kim, and Aspen whipped their heads around to face him, he could tell by the identical expressions on their faces that they had forgotten he was their. Sydney's shoulders slumped in relief when the attention shifted from her, and he knew that she was the only one who had known he was there the whole time. "Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Everyone's eyes drifted back to Sydney, she herself took a deep breath and then let it out in a long sigh, but when she turned to face him instead of being downcast and embarrassed as anyone else would have been, she had on a defiant gaze and a don't-give-me-your-pity smile. "My father has fun by beating my mother and I up, so I have fun by beating him back."

And then for the fourth time in about 10 minutes Sydney was swept up into a strong hug. But what was different about this one was she took it. Sirius held her a couple of inches above the ground with his face buried into her hair, and she wrapped her arms around him and stroked his hair. The other three in the room looked at each other with their eyebrows raised, and each knew exactly what the other was thinking.

After a couple of minutes, Sydney whispered in Sirius' ear, "Siri?"

"Yea." He said muffled, his face still in her hair.

"Ow."

"Oh, right," he let her down and then saw her pull up her shirt to expose her ribs as Kim put her wand to them and muttered something. Aspen did the same thing to her bloody lip and a small cut on her cheek. Then they both stood back and put both their wands to Sydney's black eye, and muttered together, "_Adverto_," Sydney winced, it was tender and then it was gone, as if it had never been.

"So," Sirius said awed by the girls tenderness and team work, "they do this often?"

"Often enough," James' voice carried the same awe as Sirius', "Sirius, I know what you want to do, because I want to do the same thing. But we can't."

Sirius whirled to his friend, "Why the hell not?" Sirius was flaming with anger, he was so angry. "We care about her don't we?"

"Yes," James said calmly, "but it's not our fight."

Sirius looked James straight in the eye, his own were full of the temper that controlled his feelings right now, "I'm going to make it my fight."

James watched his best friend walk over and help Sydney up, James had seen him act like this only with Aspen, he knew that his sister and Aspen saw it too but they could keep their feelings hidden very well, a side effect of hanging around her. James looked at Sirius and Sydney again and knew that when Sirius had said that, he was serious about helping Sydney. (Please excuse the pun) "Well that's good," James muttered quietly so only he could hear. He had a feeling that Sydney was going to need all the help she could get soon.

**Chapter 4: The Christmas Adventure**

"I cannot believe you're going back there!" Aspen said darkly, shooting her friend a glare.

"Yea, really Syd, why," Kim muttered, also giving her friend a dark look. She looked at Aspen, pretending Sydney wasn't there, "Sirius is gonna kill us when he finds out!"

"Well then it was nice knowing ya!" Sydney patted some of her makeup into place and looked up at her friends through the mirror. There were Aspen and Kim, flanking her, one on either side, there to support her, catch her when she fell, and always ready with the words she needed most, as they had always been. "You guys know why I have to go back." She looked up at them, her emotions showing through her mask a rare second.

Aspen sat down next her and held up a brush for hair, Sydney turned and Aspen started brushing her hair, "we do Syd, he doesn't. And I think you owe him at least that." Sydney looked back at her incredulous, "he does care about you Syd,"

"As a friend, nothing more," Sydney looked from one friend to the other, "guys, you don't actually think he likes me like that do you?"

"I think you need to start listening to your heart Syd," Kim looked very serious, "see what it tells you, and then see what Sirius will tell you. And he won't use the words."

Sydney looked at Kim, all serious and then at Aspen, equally as serious, "alright," she said quietly, "but it will be in my own time, no one else's ya hear?"

Kim and Aspen nodded, and Aspen got up, done brushing Sydney's hair, "At least Arrow will be with you right?"

_Yes, _Arrow walked in the room and jumped up on the bed, _I don't care what you say, I'm coming with. And they're right you know, you should tell Sirius the truth._

"Ok, no Arrow you are not coming with," Sydney was standing now and adamant about the fact, "they might take you away again and I don't want that, and how do you know that they're right! They aren't always right!"

_True, but they are most of the time, _Arrow said lazily, _and I am coming with, you could use someone to keep you in line, and they will not take me away again, they can't, not if we both fight it. Plus, I heard Ice was coming, and I haven't seen her in years! I'm going, no matter what you say or do. And, um hello, this is a family party, and last time I checked, I was part of this family!_

Sydney sighed, "Fine," she said, secretly relieved Arrow was coming, she always felt naked when she wasn't by her side. "We better be going then. Guys thank you so much for doing this, don't worry, nothing will happen and I'll be fine, tell Sirius what you like, I'll explain when I get back. Come on Arrow." The two stepped forward, just inches away from the leaping flames, Sydney's hand on Arrow's back; Sydney threw the handful of floo powder into the flames and the two stepped into the fire as she yelled, "Malfoy Mansion, Scotland," and then they were gone.

Kim and Aspen stood there for a minute or two looking at the fire that had carried their friends away, "Sirius is going to kill us!" Aspen said after a few minutes, still looking in the flames.

"It was nice knowing ya!" Kim repeated, they smiled at each other and then walked out together, to face the heat of the heart.

Sydney and Arrow lurched forward into their room at home, to find Riley, Ice and Mike and his daemon, a large dingo that he called Mate waiting for them there. The dust that accompanied traveling by floo was removed by a well placed spell from Mike.

Sydney was just about to say hello when she was grabbed into a tight hug by Riley, she hugged her cousin back, and bit back the angry response she had stewing when Riley said sharply, "What the hell did you do this time?"

She answered instead with a witty remark that she knew the two in the room would understand, "We had a disagreement,"

"About?" Mike said with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Me coming home." Sydney gave her cousins a charming smile and was relieved when they smiled back, they were just worried about her and that she could forgive. "So, who's here for the yearly torture ring as of now?"

"Us, Lucius and Severus, you and Mim, but when we left to come up here as you instructed, we heard our lovely cousins from Wales coming in, and they said that our even more beloved cousins from Northumberland are coming around 9. Shame Shame!"

"Oh, they're gonna hear it from the rest of the family, promptness is one of the things Malfoy's are most known for! Its in the rule book man!" Sydney said this with a laugh in her voice, then she immediately sobered, "Mim's here?"

"Yea," Riley looked at her cousin, "she's downstairs now"

Sydney smiled and threw open the door, yelling, "Hello precious family! I'm back!" Riley and Mike followed, smiling, this was going to be an interesting Christmas.

Severus Snape jerked his head around when he heard a voice yell, "Hello precious family! I'm back!" he knew that voice, he loved that voice, he smiled when he saw Sydney Malfoy jump down the stairs, her daemon, Arrow, behind her. Her cousins and their daemons followed at a more leisurely pace, and they all focused on her grandmother, he turned toward them and Sydney saw him and smiled, he waited for his turn to get a hug from her.

Sydney jumped down the stairs and walked over to her grandma, she could feel Arrow right behind her as she reached out and hugged her grandmother tight, "Hey Mim, how are you?" Her attitude had totally changed, instead of being loud and confident, she was suddenly quiet and maternal, hugging her tight but carefully, as if afraid to break her.

"Oh, Sydney, honey I'm fine!" Sydney's grandmother, Sharon Malfoy was the blood relative Sydney cared about most in the world. Her American accent, developed from spending the last 15 years living in a town in Indiana was only slightly accented by the Irish lilt which Sydney remembered from her childhood. It was Sharon who had taught Sydney how to deflect all the barbs that came her way, even from the people who should have loved you most, your family. While most found her cold and difficult to understand, Sydney knew the real grandma. Sharon was warm, and very easy to understand, you just had to know where she was coming from. Sydney understood her grandmother very well, and she was proud of it, Sharon's personality, so like Sydney's own, was like reading a picture book.

Sydney stepped away and let her cousins come up to hug their grandmother, she stood watching while they talked for a while until she felt a tap on her shoulder and a cold voice in her ear saying, "Hey, wheres my hug?"

Sydney turned with a smile. "Hey Sevvy," she exclaimed, grasping her friend in a tight hug. Other from Riley and Mike, the only relief Sydney had from the horrors of her family was one of her oldest and best friends, Severus Snape. While not technically part of the Malfoy clan, Severus' parents had abandoned him at the age of 12, and the closest friend he had was Lucius Malfoy. The Malfoy's took him in and raised him as their son; but, they never let him forget that he was not a Malfoy. Although Severus' always came up to her at these little family get togethers, and they talked regularly at school, Sydney was always afraid that Lucius and the rest of his adopted family would turn Severus' against her. She could never tell what was going on inside his mind like she could in so many others, and the fact bugged her, so, she bided her time, trying to find that one little weakness to crack into the secret mind of Severus Snape.

If Sydney could have read Severus' mind, many of her fears would have been assuaged. Severus hated the Malfoy's, Lucius especially. They never let him forget he was different, and there was not a drop of love in the household to speak of. Sydney had grown up with it, and so developed a shield, therefore hanging onto most of her humanity. Severus, on the other hand had not. He had been thrown into the cold world that is the Malfoy family only one week after his parents had left him, to stop them from getting to him, he had drawn into the cold world of his inner mind, the one which still hurt about everything that had happened. While something might not scratch him on the surface, it would have a lasting effect on his mind. The only time he portrayed any signs of being human, and not a cold dark robot, was when he was with Sydney. She brought out this good and amazing side in him that no one else could; so as a result, only she could see that side of him. Everyone else had no idea who he truly was. While Severus had never enjoyed her taste in friends, coughthe Marauderscough he couldn't fault her for not being completely neutral. She helped him with no pranks and them with none, told them nothing personal and him nothing personal. So, for now, they got along in a kind of taboo relationship, they could talk about anything except that.

"Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes ladies and gentlemen," Sydney's butler, Marshall announced, "if you will please make your way to the dining room."

Sydney, Riley, Mike and Severus were the last ones out of the room, and when she walked by, the butler placed a hand on Sydney's arm. She met his eyes and smiled, suddenly she jumped up and gave him a hard hug. He held her off the floor and hugged her just as hard back, Marshall had taken care of her when she was a little girl, and he and his wife, Mandy, were the reasons that Sydney had grown up with compassion in the cold heart her real family had implanted. "Hey Marshy:" she said, "how've you been?"

"Good, good, don't worry, go say hi to Mandy now, or else she'll kill you!"

Sydney smiled in understanding and ran off to his bidding, Marshall greeted all the others and then they moved towards the dining room as Sydney ran to her adoptive mother.

Sirius woke up and went downstairs, already planning what he would say to Sydney today. What more romantic way, (so he thought), than to tell her on Christmas. He reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Kim and Aspen sitting around the less formal table in the kitchen eating some waffles they had made. Sirius grabbed some and sat down next to his twin. "Happy Christmas!" He told her and kissed her cheek, "Same to you Kim!" He leaned over the table and kissed her too. "Where's Sydney this lovely morning? Still sleeping?"

"No…." Kim spoke the word apprehensively, as if afraid of what to come. This immediately put Sirius on guard.

"Then where is she?" He looked at his friends and sisters faces, and saw nothing, but the fact that they avoided his eyes. Knowing his sister, he grabbed Aspen's head and made her look him in the eyes, and asked again, "where is Sydney?" Yet, they still told him nothing. He relentlessly pestered them, weakening them little by little in the hope that one of them would crack.

Finally, Kim did, "She went home." Both she and Aspen looked at him as if he was about to explode.

"Home? As in, to the place where she was beaten and no one loves her?" Sirius asked, looking from one girl to another. He was still in a kind of shock. Why would Sydney go back there, she hated it there, she had said so many times since the times they had been at the Potters.

"Yes…." Aspen said a little uncertainly, "she had to go back, and don't bother asking, she'll explain when she gets back, we can't."

"Its that important?" Sirius knew Aspen and Sydney too well to know that this was something important. Sydney would not have gone back unless she had an important reason, and Aspen and Kim would not have lied for her if they knew it was not important or if they knew it was dangerous. He would just have to ask Sydney when she got back what it was all about. "OK, I'll ask her when she gets back."

Sirius started eating his waffles as Kim and Aspen went off to the sink to wash theirs and put them away.

"Did we just survive that?" Kim asked, looking concerned.

"Uh huh," Aspen nodded, "but I think he's angrier than he's letting on, he's just not gonna show us how angry he really is. Sydney gets that special treat."

"I don't envy her right now!"

"Me either!"

Sydney ran through the well known corridors until she reached the kitchen. She straightened her hair and clothes, and then entered the kitchen at a leisurely walk. When the door swung shut behind her, Mandy, the Malfoy's cook and Sydney's adoptive mother, snapped her head up.

"OH darling!" Mandy's beautiful Irish voice broke through every blockade which Sydney had put up between her head and her heart. She was completely open now, and would be for a while she knew. Mandy grabbed Sydney into a tight hug, and Sydney gave her a tight hug back.

Mandy Gallagher was an older graying woman in her early fifties. She could not be called buxomly, but, she was actually curvy. She was in amazingly good shape, what for giving birth to four children and being a cook for a living. Mandy and Marshall had 4 boys together. They had been trying for a girl since the first was born, and had never gotten one. Sydney had taken that place in their hearts. They always struggled to understand what she was feeling, but treated her the same as their other children, and taught her to feel something other than hate and anger. These were the people who had made her into a Gryffindor, and not a Slytherin.

Severus sat down at the large dining room table at his usual spot. He watched while the rest of the Malfoy family situated themselves until only Sydney was left missing. The table was quiet for fifteen minutes, when Sydney finally came in from the kitchen. Malfoy family tradition stated that no family member over the age of fourteen could utter a word until all were seated at once. It was, he supposed, something which would bring the family together. 'Yea,' Severus thought to himself wryly, 'good job it did of that.'

He watched as the food was brought out and saw how each person was just given a plate already filled with food, no serving or picking and choosing in this family. He watched one waiter serve a few chosen elite with plates like his, more plain and not as ornate china as the others had. Everyone else was served by other waiters and on different plates. The differences were so small that you could not even see it, unless you looked very hard.

It says something about a family I think, when they do not trust each other enough to think that the other will poison some food, and not others, so they do not eat the poisoned stuff, and you do. It also says something about that family, when the chosen outcast, the one unlike the others does this, year after year after year, and has never been caught or suspected. As she so often said, "There is always an advantage to people thinking you are stupid. Even stupid enough not to understand English."

"Oh yes, he always answered, and why is that?"

"Stupid people get away with more, always." She answered. And he had to say, she was right.

Sydney dug into her plate like an animal, seeming to give all her attention to her food, she actually watched while her family started to eat. Everyone else ate slower than she did, but the fastest started to gag and cough only fifteen minutes after the start of the meal. The only thing that saved her and her colleagues from ultimate disaster, was a great poker face, and the boredom of seeing this already 5 times before.

However, they were just human, and Riley cracked first when Mike whispered something funny into her ear. She passed it on to Severus who then passed it to Sydney, and even she couldn't keep from laughing.

'How many Malfoy's does it take to screw in a lightbulb?'

'None, Malfoy's don't screw in lightbulbs, and it's a shame, cuz they could use a few lighting up right now!'

"What is so funny?" Liam Malfoy, Sydney's father spoke in his tough guy voice.

Everyone froze, the whole family was afraid of Liam, except for Sydney, and when in a good mood, Riley, and apparently, Riley was in a good mood today.

"Nothing Uncle Liam, its just a stupid joke. No biggy. You know, teenage humor, can't help it, hehe." Riley looked nervously at Sydney, her uncle was staring at her like he knew that something else was afoot. Sydney stared back out of the corner of her eye, a look in it asking 'What are you doing?' to her cousin. But the minute she was sure that Riley had gotten that message, she looked down at her plate, the image of an embarrassed and scared teenager.

"Sydney?" Liam looked at his daughter, his eyes showing a mixture of hate and disgust.

"Yes father?" Sydney's eyes held none of that and she met her fathers gaze with equal hate and disgust. "What is it I can do for you?"

"Are you and your cousin done?" Liam's eyes held a steely anger.

Sydney looked at her plate and at Riley. Her cousin nodded and Sydney turned back to her father and said in her most curteous voice, "Yes Father, it seems we are. May we be excused…?"

Liam looked at his daughter with a steely glare, "Yes, please do leave." Sydney and Riley started to get up and walk out, but Liam said in a forceful voice, "Say goodbye to your family first."

Riley stopped and turned around to do what was asked of her. But she felt that Sydney had not turned around and saw her staring at her father with a look of intense hatred on her face. And Riley was appalled to see that Uncle Liam's eyes had turned yellow and he was staring at his only daughter with what looked like a predatory gaze. Riley walked over to Sydney and whispered in her ear, "The wolfsbane in my blood runs cold at that glare, I don't know about you, but I would rather be leaving."

Sydney looked at her out of the corner of her eye and gave a small nod. They went around and said goodbye. They both kissed Riley's mother and father on the cheek and their grandmother, but only Sydney gave a small peck to Severus. With her hands on his shoulders, she whispered, "Hope they enjoy the carrion, don't you?" With a smile she walked out the door with Riley and gave a wave to the rest of the family.

"Do you think they noticed?" Sydney asked Riley barely containing her own laughter.

"Lucius did, I know that much." Riley laughed hysterically, barely containing her glee. For the last 6 years she and Sydney had planned to sabotage their family's Christmas dinner by finding disgusting things to eat and disguise it as good food. Last year it had been putting itching powder into every dish that was served to disliked family members and saying it was a new exotic spice. This year of course, was serving decaying carcasses. They stopped in the main hallway to get out all their laughter, and then Riley stood up.

"Lets go to James's! It's sure to be more fun than this hellhole."

Sydney nodded, but when Riley's back was turned, she gulped and went to face the heart.

Riley walked in the Potter house confidently, her cousin following in her wake. Each girl had a large bag full of gifts for their friends and were very happy to be out of the gaze of their family.

Riley walked into the sitting room joyously, she threw her arms out and yelled, "Merry Christmas!" She went around hugging everyone, just because she was in a good mood.

Sydney slipped in almost unnoticed, not one pair of eyes looked at the little raven-haired girl except one pair of light gray. He was sure that his anger and hurt showed in his eyes, he was not as skilled as Sydney, but being around her all of his life had enabled him to hide some of them. She could not see how much he hurt was his only consolation. He realized he was staring, and quickly looked down at the ground.

Sydney had felt Sirius' eyes upon her and ignored them. She knew he would be hurt, but he was just going to have to live with that. James and Kim and the others greeted her after Riley, a little surprised by how quiet she was being. Kim and Aspen gave Sydney a little extra hand squeeze for extra support. They had waited for Sydney and Riley to get there to actually start opening presents, so everyone sat down and started handing out presents.

Sirius sat directly across from Sydney, and did not meet her eyes. They were preoccupied by handing out presents to everyone else so they mutually ignored each other… until, they were each left with one present in their laps. They looked at each other, and handed them to each other a little awkwardly.

"Everybody ready?" Riley asked and looked around at all of her friends. As they nodded, she smiled and said, "Good, then DIG IN!" and she attacked her pile of presents with a ferocity unlike anything they had ever seen before.

Sydney smiled at her cousin, and looked down at her pile of presents; the first one that jumped out at her was from James and Kim. She shifted in apprehension when she recognized a jewelry box, and ripped the wrapping paper off quickly. She hurriedly took the small velvet box from the cardboard one and popped it open. Her eyes went as big as dinner plates when she saw the beautiful necklace lying on the white plush, velvet pillow. She took the locket out of the box and popped it open. Her hand flew to her mouth as she saw all the beautiful miniature portraits of all her best friends. Facing each small masterpiece was a small clip made out of the same material as the rest of the locket.

James leaned toward her, "Its made out of white gold, in case you were wondering. Each clip is so you can put a little momento of each person behind it. Something like hair, an eyelash, fingernail clipping something of that person to keep by you forever. And look at the bottom of the box."

Sydney stared at him in amazement. She was rarely so shocked, the last time she could remember being so shocked was when James had taken her to see her favorite band in concert for her birthday. She looked at the bottom of the cardboard box and saw a small certificate.

"It's a certificate so if you ever need to add someone else in you can get it for free." This time it was Kim who spoke to her, "I thought of the last bit in case you care."

Sydney looked up at her friends with love and thanks in her eyes. She hugged them hard and whispered a ragged thanks in their ears. Then she clasped the locket around her neck and went back to the rest of the presents in front of her.

Forty-five minutes later, Sydney sat back very satisfied. She loved the gifts she had received and was very glad that everyone had seemed to like her gifts. She looked out at all the gifts to make sure she had not missed any, the pink beaded cardigan Mary had given her was still in its box next to the pounded silver cuff she had received from Aspen. The mini moving model of Arrow Riley had given her paced in the top of one of the boxes, with the box to the diamond earrings Remus had given her.

She stretched peacefully and jumped a little when a voice whispered in her ear, "Seems like you forgot one."

Sydney jumped and looked into the eyes of Sirius Black; they were the first words he had spoken to her all morning. She smiled at him and then looked at the package his arms, "seems like you've forgotten one as well; what a coincidence."

He smiled at her, almost all of his earlier anger gone. He sat down next to her and placed the package in his lap. It was large and heavy, and from anyone else he would have said a book, but Sydney knew not to get him a book, didn't she? He gave an internal shrug and carefully began to rip the paper.

As he opened it more and more, he became even more confused, it was a book, but what kind of book? He pulled off the last bit of wrapping paper and looked at the title, _The Great Big Book of Beater's Moves_, he was amazed, he owned almost every Quidditch Beater's moves book in the world, he looked lower to see the authors name and saw, _By: Sirius Black (mostly), and Sydney Malfoy (a little). _

He opened the cover and looked down, saw a note written in Sydney's neat, precise hand.

Sirius,

So, I had no idea what to get you for Christmas, since you are the hardest person to shop for, so I got to thinking about all those awesome moves we made up during the 5 minutes of free time that James gives us during practice and decided to put them all in one place. (I left some extra pages at the back so you could add some in if I missed any) You and I both know that no matter how bizarre these moves are, they work wonders on the competition coughSlytherincough. I put some videos of us doing these lovely moves, and Aspen had some pictures of the team watching us during practice that I thought were pretty hilarious, so I threw those in too. I hope you enjoy this, and use it in good health! Lets keep kicking ass and go down in history as the greatest Beaters to ever grace Hogwarts' grounds!

Love always,

Sydney

He paged through the booklet, amazed at how much work must have gone into it, she had handwritten each page and glued pictures of them carrying out the moves and videos as well. True to her word, extra pages at the end held the possibility for many more moves to grace the book. He kept staring at the wondrous book; he literally could not take his eyes away.

"Do you like it?" Sydney said quietly, looking at him. He had been looking through the book for a long time and was afraid that he thought it was a stupid gift. His opinion on this meant a lot to her.

"Syd," he whispered reverently, "its wonderful! I will cherish this forever!"

She smiled up at him, relieved, and he saw that she had not touched her present, "well open yours!" he motioned towards the small box sitting in her lap, "it's not as good as yours, but, eh, I hope you like it."

As he finished, she popped open the second small velvet box she had received that evening and gasped.

"What is that?" Sydney exclaimed, too shocked to be polite.

"Well," Sirius said, a little frazzled, "it's a ring."

**Chapter 5: Revealing It All**

"In the middle is your birthstone, the garnet" Sirius elaborated, "and on either side are diamonds, I don't know, I thought you would like it. If you want to, you can take it back and get something else."

"Oh, no Siri, I love it," Sydney said with feeling, "but you have to understand, you don't give a girl a ring and expect her to react like oh… yea… you're just my best friend, ya know?"

Sirius smiled, he loved when Sydney was so frank with him. "Yea sorry, but that's why I bought a chain to put it on, that, and… just in case it was too small or something."

Sydney looked up at him and smiled, her mask hiding a large amount of conflicting feelings on her face. But, she figured, at least he wasn't mad at her anymore. And on impulse, she reached up and grabbed him around the neck and gave him an awkward one armed hug. At the end of the hug, she gave him a big smacking kiss on his cheek and then sat down once again. She watched him for a bit, and saw the blush spreading on his cheeks. Then, on the second impulsive move she had made in made in about 2 minutes, Sydney took out the ring and slipped it on her finger.

Sirius sat back, wanting to hide the blush he could feel spreading across his cheeks. He watched her slip the ring on her finger and couldn't help but think that it seemed like it was made for her finger. With the surge of feeling he had when she did that, he forgot completely about his earlier anger and was content with his friend.

Riley watched her cousin out of the corner of her eye while putting everything she had gotten away. She put the little, glass black leopard on the nightstand and said to her cousin, "Something on your mind?"

Sydney seemed a little startled by the question, but she answered quickly, "Yea." She paused. "Ri, I like Sirius and have no idea what to do!"

Riley looked at her cousin not at all surprised by this admission. She couldn't help but think, 'I've always thought that those two would make a cute couple." She had seen it coming for years, and while not being totally prepared for it, because of her not so stellar love life, she what to say to Sydney, she just didn't guarantee it would work.

"See what he does and work off of that. If he just wants to be friends, he'll show you that through his actions, if he wants to be more than friends, which I think he does, he'll show you that. Judge him like you judge everyone else and base your reactions off of what he does." Sydney looked at her cousin with an unbelieving look on her face. "You don't think it will work?" Riley faced her cousin with a confident and almost haughty look on her face, Sydney raised her eyebrows and listened as her cousin continued. "Sydney this is putting the ball in your court, this is what you do best, you observe and make judgments on those you observe. Its why you love Severus so much while no one else does, its why you, unlike the rest of the school, absolutely despise Lily Evans. If you can't do this, no one can."

When Riley finished, Sydney looked at the ground, contemplating what her cousin had said. She knew Riley was right, Sydney counted her ability to observe people and find their virtues one of her greatest gifts. But, she had never before used it for her own gain. She felt bad using her ability to read people to let herself know if someone liked her or not, or if they liked someone else or anything like that. She felt that she had an unfair advantage over others if she used her gifts to know if they liked her or not. But she knew Sirius, could she change it? Could she observe him to see how he felt about HER? 'Yes,' she told herself, 'I can do this and I can do it well.' But to her cousin, she said none of these things, to Riley, she only said "Thanks."

James looked over at Sirius as they walked down to join the others in the living room. He knew his friend had something on his mind and that sooner or later he would come out and tell him. James even had an idea of what Sirius was worrying about, well, he had a few, was it strange that all of them were girls Sirius seemed interested in? Okay, so they were all girls, but only one girl came to mind who would affect Padfoot this much. He knew Sydney and Sirius very well, and he could tell that for years the two had had something going on, he was surprised it had taken this long for them to recognize their true feelings. To be frank, James felt a little sorry for Sirius, I mean, he loved Sydney as much as any of her good friends, to be truthful, he loved her a little more than some of the others. But, he had to say that she would be a handful when push came to shove, and he felt that Sydney was usually the one doing the shoving, and if something happened between the two of them, James had a feeling she would have to get used to being shoved every once in a while.

At that thought, he grinned. Sirius saw the smile and looked at him in a thoughtful way. "Whatca thinking?" about he asked James.

"Sydney," James answered simply, trying to read the expression on his friend's face. "You?"

"The same," Sirius looked around the hallway, "why you thinking about her?" Sirius asked this with his eyes averted and what he thought was a calm voice.

"Well, I was just thinking of the best way for you to go about seducing her." James looked at the block of wood that was now his best friend.

"You, are letting me do this?" Sirius looked amazed that his friend would allow such a thing.

"Yeah, why would I stop you?" James asked his friend. "I mean, I don't want to date her and I don't know, I think you two will make each other happy, in the strangest most dysfunctional of ways."

"Thank you." Sirius said to his friends with true feeling in his expression. "But, what do you think I should do?"

"Wait, and see how you like her, maybe how she likes you and then decide. Don't do something very Sirius like and make a rash decision, Padfoot, I have a feeling it could really hurt you this time. And I mean REALLY hurt you."

"You know me too well James. Don't worry, I wasn't even thinking about jumping into this decision, this one makes me nervous."

**Chapter 6: A New Years Day Fiasco**

Lily Evans hurriedly packed a small bag with the bare essentials while wiping the tears off her face. Clothes, PJs, pillow, sleeping bag, toothbrush, toothpaste, and for comfort's sake, her old stuffed stag, Buck. She raced down the stairs of her house and was almost out the door when she realized she had forgotten something, she ran back upstairs through the screams of her sister Petunia, filled with ridicule and hate, she knew they were directed at her.

Her parents, Ashley and Dan, ran out trying to persuade her to stay. "Lily honey, please don't leave like this. Your sister loves you, she really does, and she wants you to meet her fiancé tomorrow night." Ashley Evans looked at her youngest daughter, worry creasing a line down her forehead.

Lily was touched by her mother's worry, which was only, in fact, a mother's worry. She couldn't blame her for that, although she knew it was unfounded. Lily could defend herself pretty well, if she said so herself. Plus, she knew her parents futile attempts at reconciliation would never be enough to bridge the gap her being a witch had put between Petunia and herself.

Lily sighed and entered her room once again. She grabbed the small envelope waiting on her desk and started walking towards the door again. She saw her parents waiting at the bottom of the stairs, both of them sincerely worried and wanting to make things better.

"Mom, Dad, don't worry, its just a party, harmless in fact. And Petunia doesn't want me here." She plowed on as she saw her parents ready to refuse. "Come on guys, you know its true. And it's her special time, so I don't want to ruin that for her. This way, I'm spared the torture of meeting her husband and sitting through a lot of awkward silences and Petunia doesn't have to pretend she likes me."

She moved to the center of the living room, tapped the invitation to James's party and said "Potter Residence" and was wisked away to a party that would change her life forever.

Lily oriented herself once she had landed. It had taken that one trip by portkey to have her know that

24


End file.
